


In the Stars 7: Stake Out

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Pros Watch 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Stars 7: Stake Out

Bodie's horoscope:

Your fondness for sports acquires a significant new dimension today. You may be able to fulfil the urge to study for a new profession, however briefly. You'll be amazed how much you can accomplish in forty minutes. Don't neglect your dental health. Seize an opportunity for contact with the one you care for most.

 

Doyle's horoscope:

A steady hand - or two - will be very valuable today. Health matters loom large - have you checked your weight recently? Your competitive instinct may throw you into unexpected intimacy with the one to whom you yearn to draw closer. Watch the lines.


End file.
